Fear
by RandomGirl200
Summary: A month off of school for winter break - pure bliss. Though it's odd. Not a single person has been sighted outside, not a car seen or heard, no phone calls or messages... it's weird. They think it's just them. They think their alone. But really, you never are. Something, or someone, is out there, waiting. Because when you assume there's nothing to be afraid of... You're wrong. R


**Hey guys!**

**I had a sudden inspiration to write something... plus, I had a movie marathon, so that gave me some fuel to my creative fire. I still need to finish a bunch of stories... but I couldn't resist! ;)**

**Summary: A month off of school for winter break - how awesome is that? Though, even though Sibuna know everybody but them have cleared off for the break, it's oddly quiet. Too quiet, even for a break. Yet they didn't know they weren't exactly as alone as it turned out to be. Somebody is out there, waiting in the shadows, watching... and it isn't good. Sibuna are now receiving weird notices - warnings. All the time you kid yourself that there's nothing to be afraid of, that nobody is going to hurt you. But sometimes... you're wrong.**

**I think the summary was mysterious, which I'm proud of! Personally, I LOVED the idea of this, as it can relate to people. Because you DO tend to tell yourselves everything will be alright, there's nothing to be afraid of... but obviously, things can change. **

**I hope you all don't get too frightened by the concept? I don't know, I'm not trying to scar you and telling you to freak out at everything... wow, I don't even know how to type what I mean... aha! (:**

**Anyway, here it is! If people like it I'll continue.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

A crisp, white blanket covered the ground as the flakes of snow proceeded to fall from the sky. Every surface located outside now had a pure white coat, not a single footprint in sight.

Alfie sighed happily, staring out the window in complete bliss. "Finally, a whole month of school off!"

Jerome chuckled from beside him. "I know," he agreed, sighing thoughtfully. "So many possible things to do."

A groan erupted from the other side of the room. "Great, they're already thinking of pranks." Patricia's snarky comment sounded, and Jerome grinned. Oh, how he loved to irritate the red head.

Mara cocked her head. "Gosh, it's quiet out there, with school shut and all."

Eddie bolted down the stairs, barreling into the living room, decked out in suitable clothing for the hazardous weather. "We should have a snowball fight, girls against guys!"

Joy brightened. "That's a great idea!"

"Go get ready then dearies," Trudy says, smiling as she took off her flour speckled apron, retreating into the kitchen.

All of the teenagers scurried out of the living room, unaware of a figure standing in the heavily falling snow, staring straight ahead at where Sibuna was previously seated.

* * *

Millions of snowballs, a variety of shapes and sizes, soared through the air as they were hurtled back and forth, the only sound was of the screams when they were impaled with snow. So far, an equal amount of snow had successfully hit their targets of both boys and girls, so nobody was really winning yet.

"I look like a walking snowman!" Mick protested, glancing down to notice he was covered in loads of snow, so much that you could barely see his clothing.

"Stop complaining," Patricia retorted, and she yet again launched another snowball at him, the snow breaking off and clinging to his already growing collection of white.

"Stop going for me!" he whined once more.

"Hey, hey, wait!" Nina exclaimed, holding her arms out in an attempt to stop them. Her housemates dropped their weapons and looked at her, confused.

"What?" Fabian asked worriedly. He began to rapidly fire questions. "Are you hurt? Did you fall? Did someone throw an ice ball at you? Did-" Nina cut him off abruptly.

"I'm fine, Fabian," she reassures, giggling at his frantic worry. "But haven't you noticed how... silent it is?"

"Well everybody did clear off for winter break," Amber reminds her slowly, looking as puzzled as ever.

"I mean, you'd think at least we'd hear a car go by," Nina suggests.

"The snows pretty bad," Mara observes. "I don't really think anyone would be up and about walking, let alone in their car."

"You're right," Nina says with a sigh. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid, that's all."

"It's cold!" Amber whines. "How about we say it's a tie, call it even and get some of Trudy's amazing hot chocolate?"

"Sounds great to me," Eddie murmurs, and they all wander back up to the front door, exhausted from their competitive match...

...and completely oblivious to the unknown footprints on the other side of the gate.

* * *

The tarnished gate swung creakily back and forth through the cold, snowy weather, the wind whistling through the speckled white trees.

The house was silent, no movement or light erupting from inside. Icicles hung from the windowsill, as though they were tears threatening to fall. Clumps of snow broke away from the roof and plummeted to the ground, slowly escalating to a growing pile.

Footsteps lead from the gate to the front door, which slowly inched open, exposing the darkness of the house to the harsh conditions outside. The trail of melting snow lead up the stairs and along the pitch black hallway, before coming to a halt at one of the rooms. That door was then pushed open, and somebody stepped inside silently.

The figure did something strange, before picking up an abandoned hairbrush on the dresser, hurtling it at the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room. The sickening crack filled the air and three bodies rose abruptly in their beds from the noise, but by then the figure was long gone.

Who was this person, and what is going on?

* * *

"What was that?" Joy rushed hurriedly, kicking her way her bed covers and climbing out of bed, eager to turn on the light.

"Why is our door open, I remember it being closed," Mara murmurs, recalling her memory from earlier.

Joy flicked the switch and light immediately filled the room, and she gasped.

There was a horriedly cracked mirror, with bright red words scribbled on the surface.

_You should have left._

The atmosphere was tense, and Patricia gulped, attempting to get rid of the growing, nervous lump in the back of her throat.

"It'll be okay," she finally choked out, sending Mara and Joy comforting glances. "It's probably just a prank."

"Probably," Joy's hoarse reply filled the air.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Mara whispered quietly.

She was wrong, because there was something to be afraid of.

Something to fear deeply, to worry about with a burning passion.

They didn't know how bad it'd turn out to be...

* * *

**The end of chapter one...**

**I know, it wasn't that great, but I hope it had some suspense in there. Plus, this was just the start, so you shouldn't have been expecting much! Aha ;)**

**I hoped you liked it, and if you have any thoughts/questions, feel free to let me know.**

**If I get any reviews (at least 3+) then you should expect an update. This was something I wrote in my free time, and thought it was good, so I tried it out. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


End file.
